


An Overview

by jayhz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, LOVE YOSELF, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Realize your own self worth boi, VictUuri, okay i've tried to upload this about five different times and i am DONE, this is really jumbled and i'm only a little sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhz/pseuds/jayhz
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.And being an omega isn't ideal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gifting this to the love of my life. Thank you for always supporting me and being willing to take this as a gift even after a year of it being published. I love you, Joy.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

The only people who know about this are his mom, who is also an omega, his dad, a beta, and Minako-sensei, a beta.

It's going to be difficult hiding it from the world of figure skating.

Despite this, he is determined. He loves to skate, he loves to dance, and he loves to hear the music that echoes across the ice.

He makes a blunder at the home rink. Now Yuuko knows too. But with a warm smile and soft voice, she helps him. Omegas, alphas, and betas are all still people; and all people deserve kindness and respect, Yuuko says. Maybe being an omega isn't going to be as bad as Yuuri thought.

He still feels bad about the stained posters on his wall, though.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

Phichit is quick to pick up, and quick to be as supportive as always. When Celestino says Yuuri is resting instead of practicing, Phichit is sure to drop by with some food and make sure Yuuri took his medicine, and that everything is okay.

In America, people are more open about themselves, Yuuri has noticed. Not like in Hasetsu, where although people know eachother, they are still closed off in their own ways. In America, omegas show their struggle to be seen in an equal light. Yuuri realizes that although alphas are given natural gifts at birth, with the same love and care that are given to them, omegas can reach their full potential too. Maybe being an omega isn't as bad as Yuuri thought.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if he heard that despite him being an omega, he had made it to the top of Japan. And, being an omega, it was only obvious that he was going to fall so easily. As an omega, it was against his nature to work hard... he was only a nuisance to the other competitors, who deserved better opponents.

As an omega, he shouldn't be able to taste the sweet tang of hard earned victory.

So it would only make sense if he quit, and vanished from the figure skating world.

Because he was an omega, Yuuri failed.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

Laughing, he jokes with himself that maybe soaking in hot springs and eating katsudon is all he is good for.

But he still loves to dance on the ice, even if he was never as good at it as he had thought.

Nothing good comes from being an omega.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And somehow, his idol has winded up in his family hot springs, boldly extending his hand to a man that had failed devastatingly.

Viktor Nikiforov, living figure skating legend, has become Yuuri Katsuki's coach. And it doesn't make sense. He's living a dream his brain would never have dared to create. He can't stand the casual contact of skin the Russian beauty seems to find no problem with.

"Eros" would be a tease if Viktor knew. But since he didn't, Yuuri supposed it was more of a challenge. Yuuri didn't want to have anything to do with sex, not as an omega-- he wanted to find out if agape was real or not. Yuri Plisetsky relentlessly complains, while Yuuri is embarrassed to find his eros to be towards katsudon.

Yuuri is determined to become the tastiest bowl of katsudon.

Even if it means changing his story to become the woman, over, and over, and over again.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And right now, he is in heat.

But this time, he is not at home in the comfort of those who care. He is away in China, with the real Viktor instead of multiple paper ones, and has never been more upset. Injecting himself with shots, he prays that he can compete in the cup.

And he does.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And he finds this concern nearing the back of his mind while he tries his best to impress Viktor with each performance. But is he good enough for Viktor? Isn't he holding him back from shining in the figure skating world? He shouldn't be so selfish. And yet, he wants to be. He needs to be.

He needs Viktor Nikiforov, and he has no idea what to do.

With each Eros, he becomes more daring. A glance, a lick, a kiss... With each free program, Yuuri finds himself able to express the love he feels towards Viktor more clearly each time he raises his hand to end his dance.

"Love"... isn't that what Yuuri claimed was his theme? Love towards who? Love towards his family? Love towards Viktor? Love towards himself?

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And he never wants to let Viktor go.

Their rings glitter in the night lights, and while Yuuri's bank account may be dim, he himself has never felt lighter. In a culture full of implications, his heart skips a beat when he actually hears Viktor say "engaged". Yuuri can't hear Yurio's gaping over Phichit's loud exclamations. Eventually, he can't even hear that over the loving gaze of his beautiful blue-eyed partner.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And Viktor Nikiforov shouldn't be held back by one. Viktor should return to the figure skating world, where he is greatly missed, by fans and rivals alike. Yuuri shouldn't hold someone as great as Viktor back.

Maybe... after the Grand Prix, Yuuri should retire. Then, Viktor could dazzle the world yet again. It'd be a win-win. Viktor makes his comeback, and Yuuri.... Yuuri lives a life expected of an omega.

Viktor is not amused, and with tears falling from his amazingly gorgeous eyes, tells Yuuri so. It's the first time Viktor has been mad at Yuuri without a smile.

Yuuri isn't sure what to do.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And somehow, this routine feels ten times as sure, as passionate, as true as Yuuri could ever possibly make it...

Did he ever skate so insistently? With the need to confirm to Spain, to his fans, to the entire figure skating world, of the intensity of his love towards his coach?

With an outstretched hand, he gazes at Viktor, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, strands of hair falling from its hairsprayed place.

The kiss and cry means it's over. And despite what Yuuri said the night before... he doesn't want it to be over. And skating over to Viktor's outstretched hands, burying his face in the other's shoulder... he never wants it to be over.

Yuuri wants to stay like this, hugging Viktor, the metal weight on his finger a beautiful reminder of what they had become.

To his surprise, Yuuri breaks Viktor’s free skate world record. Continuously, Yuuri finds himself surprised throughout the night. Surprised that Viktor decided to compete again, surprised he managed to achieve silver, surprised at how even though he didn’t win gold, Viktor smiled and didn’t make him feel any less of himself. Surprised that he took Viktor in his arms and asked if they could skate together for another year.

Yuuri decides he’s not going to retire. Instead, he’s going to compete with Viktor, and win gold at the next Grand Prix.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And he decides it’s time to tell Viktor.

Viktor does not care that Yuuri is an omega. When Yuuri tells him, Viktor smiles and reaches for Yuuri’s hand, kissing the gold on his ring finger.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s voice, as soothing as ever, sends a shiver down his neck. “I wouldn’t care whether you were an omega, a beta, an alpha, a woman, or even katsudon…” Glancing at Yuuri with his own crystal eyes, Viktor smiles. “I’ve fallen in love with the way your body moves to music, and how beautiful your eyes sparkle when you search for an answer…” His soft peachy lips graze against the back of Yuuri’s hand. “Your eros, your adorable glasses, how you’re nearly my height when you wear your skates…” A soft chuckle sounds from the Russian. “How could I not fall in love with you?”

With tears in his eyes, Yuuri smiles and nods.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And Viktor Nikiforov loves him.

Now, with a collar loosely hiding the bite mark on his neck, Yuuri skates with Viktor, holding onto him, caressing his face, smiling and showing the world their love as their costumes and rings shine in the spotlight.

Yuuri Katsuki is an omega.

And he wouldn’t mind as long as Viktor stayed close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I applaud you! It's been so long since I've last written, and written something this LONG at that. Bless that last episode of YOI, it saved 2016, cured me of depression, and Victuuri has officially made history. Kubo, I sincerely thank you for all of your hard work, it was absolutely beautiful and I will never get over it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
